


Hidden Treasures

by Czechmate



Series: Treasures- Rouxls/Rudinn smut [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Other, Outdoor Sex, Physical Abuse, Smut, Xenophilia, rudouxls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czechmate/pseuds/Czechmate
Summary: Rouxls Kaard has a list of things to hide that's not getting any shorter, but keeping secrets is not easy when you're a giant blue mess.





	Hidden Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read the first one! You guys kick ass!  
> Thanks again to Lingojam (https://lingojam.com/EnglishtoElizabethanShakespeare) for help translating things into fake-ass Elizabethan.

_Kaard, you self-absorbed prick! God, could you think about anyone other than yourself for once in your life?_

Rouxls Kaard woke up alone the next morning. The guilt that he had been trying to chase away as he remembered the night before was catching up with him. He wished he could just luxuriate in the memory of warm, slimy bodies entwining. The feeling of another monster's flesh pressed against his own without any shred or fear, shame, or pain was something he had been needing for far too long.

Rouxls was undoubtedly and unabashedly hedonistic. He was used to a lavish lifestyle filled with whatever pleasures he fancied and he was an expert in finding ways to get what he wanted. So there was no doubt in his mind that the unbelievable events of the previous night were very real.

But there was always a price.

Normally, that price involved doing or being whatever the King wanted at any given moment. Whether it was taking care of his son, re-configuring (aka defacing) an old puzzle, or taking his massive cock in whatever hole he chose, Rouxls knew he had to deliver or risk the King's... displeasure.

This time the price was a slightly nauseating mixture of fear, regret, excitement, and guilt. Lots of guilt.

He had put his Treasure in danger. If the King found out about the two of them, he was likely to throw them in the dungeons, or have them tortured, or worse.

And what would the King do to _him_? Rouxls wasn't worried about the dungeons or execution. He knew that he had not yet outlived his usefulness to the King. But the punishment was surely something to be feared. He had faced punishment at the hands of the King before and was in no hurry to earn his wrath again. The marks on his body were a testament to how brutal the King could be even when he was in a good mood.

But the King wasn't completely cruel. He could be forgiving, even if he was a bit capricious with his mercy. The King of Spades was difficult to read. Unfortunately, he was always able to read Rouxls like a giant neon sign. He was sure to find out.

Oh God, there was that guilt again.

Rouxls got out of bed and surveyed his reflection in the giant, floor-length mirror along his wall. His naked body was covered in bruises and bed creases. That wouldn't do. It was time to hide it all away. Besides, Lancer would soon be whining for breakfast and who else was going to feed him?

Time to ready himself for the world outside. Time to put on the smile of the sycophant. Forget about mind-blowing orgasms and beautiful eyes looking up at him like he's the most wonderful thing in the world.

Time to pretend none of that ever happened.

 

 

 

It had been several excruciatingly long days since the last time Rouxls saw his Treasure. Fortunately, he was busy enough with the minutia of Dukedom that he didn't go completely batshit. But trying to keep his tryst a secret made him felt like an awkward teenager again. Wanting so badly to see his crush again, but teleporting away anxiously every time he could feel them near... God, what was the matter with him? He was Rouxls Kaard! People were supposed to act this was about _him_ , not the other way around!

He'd gotten soft. It had happened so gradually that he hadn't even noticed it until now. But the more he thought about it, the more obvious it was that he had become much more sentimental than he used to be. He new exactly who was responsible for this change in him, too.

The little bastard sitting in front of him eating dirt.

“Lancer! Get that out of thine mouthe!”

“But it's _organic_!”

Rouxls did not like the forest. The forest was full of soil, mud, leaves, twigs, grass, small rocks... all things that did not mix well with fine tailor-made suits. Unfortunately, these were also a few of the incalculable ingredients that made up Lancer's 'salsa': a concoction that he had been adding to and modifying for so long that Rouxls had a sneaking suspicion it was starting to ferment.

And so, Rouxls reluctantly found himself sitting on a stump in the forest watching lancer dig holes in the ground, periodically adding something he found to the honey pot full of... stuff. This was normally a solo activity for Lancer. But worms didn't dig themselves out of the ground and Rouxls had to restock his supply somewhere. It's not like any other Darkners were digging them up. For some reason, very few had a taste for them. Obviously, their palettes were nowhere near as refined as Rouxls' was. So as Lancer was digging, he'd put any worms that he found into a clear glass jar that Rouxls had brought along.

Despite his discomfort at being in the wilderness, Rouxls didn't mind the outing. He actually enjoyed it more than he would ever admit to anyone but himself. Parental instincts were as strong in slime monsters as reproductive instincts. So, as grating as he found the young prince, Rouxls actually loved being a Lesser Dad.

It was at that very moment that said instincts started to pick up on something...

A growing sense of excitement and... arousal...

…

His Treasure was nearby.

Noooo, not _now_! He couldn't just teleport away in front of Lancer. How would he explain that? No, he knew he would have to see them again sooner or later. He had been clear that none of this had ever happened as far as everyone else was concerned. He was Rouxls Kaard, the Duke of Puzzles and they were a Rudinn soldier. Nothing more. He'd just have to act like everything was normal.

“STICKY FOOT!” Lancer screamed.

…

That was _not_... wait, no. That _was_ pretty normal for Lancer.

“What's up, Sticky Foot?!” Lancer was smiling and waving his arms excitedly. Rouxls stood up and looked in the direction Lancer was shouting at.

There they were.

There was his Treasure standing there with a mixture of awe and terror engulfing their whole being. Rouxls, who was similarly engulfed, cleared his throat and put on his most condescending face.

“Yes? What is it, worm?”

“I have something to report, Your Grace.” The Rudinn was actually able to put on a convincing enough facade given that their kind was not known for being particularly stern or brave.

“...Well? Go on.”

“Very... grave news... that... would not be appropriate to speak about in front of a child.” They looked pointedly at Lancer who was poking at the worms in the jar.

“Oh, no worries! I'll cover their ears. Wait, no I won't. They don't have those.”

“Lancer, wherefore don't thou go play in the castle?”

“Ok, fine. But only because I have important ear-related activities now anyway.”

The Prince hopped on his bike and rode off. Rouxls watched him leave, slightly concerned about letting him ride alone in the forest these days. But he was a scrappy little guy, after all. He'd be fine.

Rouxls, on the other hand...

As he turned back toward his Treasure, he knew what he should say, what he _had_ to say. But all that came out was...

“You didn't tell me you were Sticky Foot.”

The Rudinn let out a nervous giggle. “That's because he calls all Rudinns the same thing and changes it every time. Last time it was Cheese Bugger.”

That certainly checked out. No only because it was totally in keeping with Lancer's personality, but also because Treasure was hard to tell apart from any other Rudinn. Truth be told, there was really nothing special or noteworthy about them. They were a short, green slug-like creature, completely similar to all the others of their species. Rouxls would probably would have had a difficult time picking them out of a crowd if he was relying on sight alone.

No, the only thing significant about this Rudinn were the vibes they were giving off. Since Rouxls had plenty of admires, he could feel a sort of background radiation of sexual vibes from other monsters at any given time. But _this_ one, with the vibes _they_ were giving off... oh, they had it _bad_. They wanted him _so bad_.

And nothing turned Rouxls on more than being wanted.

Should he smile at them? He knew exactly what would happen. The Rudinn's arousal would spike and, in turn, so would Rouxls'. God, it was tempting. They were so receptive to his teasing and Rouxls loved it.

No, what was he thinking?! They were in a public place for god's sake. He kept his face haughty as he looked down at the smaller monster, whose mouth kept opening and closing. They were clearly having a hell of a time trying to speak now that eye contact had been made.

“So... I, um... Hi!”

Fuck. They were just too cute. Rouxls could barely keep from smiling. God, it was hard.

...No, don't think about... hard... God dammit!

“Is that all?” Rouxls asked.

“No, I just... well, yeah, I guess... um...” The Rudinn took a deep breath. “I just wanted to see you again.”

Caught between wanting to reciprocate and knowing that he needed to speak his piece, Rouxls stayed silent.

“But... you don't seem to want to see me.”

They looked at Rouxls, waiting for him to deny it. When he said nothing, they cast their eyes down resignedly.

“I'll just... go then.”

“No! Please stay. I must... apologize.”

The Rudinn's disappointment turned to confusion. “For what?”

Rouxls looked around to make sure that the two of them were still alone and sat back down on the stump. The Rudinn inched a little closer.

“I used you. I put you in danger simply for my own solace.”

“I really, _really_ don't mind.”

“I do. I didn't think I would. I've never had a problem with using people for my own benefit before. But now...

...Oh, shite.”

A couple of Rabbicks were darting back and forth in the distance. They weren't close enough to hear anything, but with how fast they were moving, they could certainly be within earshot very quickly.

“Hey, I know a place that's a little more private. Follow me.” The Rudinn slithered off the beaten path into the woods. Rouxls let out an annoyed sigh and followed as quickly as three inch heels on a forest floor would allow.

 

 

 

A very large tree was laying on the ground. It looked like it had been knocked over in a storm at one point and, being a tree, never bothered to right itself. The exposed roots stuck out of the ground forming a gnarled wooden barrier that shielded the two monsters from sight.

“So... come here often?” Rouxls asked sarcastically. He was awkwardly squatting on the ground, knees together, trying to look dignified while avoiding sitting on the ground.

“Only a couple times. I found this old tree and thought it looked cool, so memorized where it was to show a friend of mine. They... liked it about as much as you seem to.”

“I just hate being dirty.”

The Rudinn gave a small snort and smiled. “Hey, now, I _know_ that's not true.”

A mischievous smile began to form on Rouxls' face. He might have misjudged his Treasure. This may end up being easier than he thought.

“Are you _hitting_ on me?”

The Rudinn was taken aback at being accused of being so forward. “Oh! No! Heh, I was just making a joke!”

“Oh... what a shame.”

“...Did you _want_ me to be hitting on you?”

Rouxls raised an eyebrow. “You can't possibly think I wouldn't realize your ulterior motives for seeking me out and then bringing me somewhere so secluded, right?”

“What?! No! I mean, I... I... I hadn't planned on it! I mean... n-never mind. You were trying to say something before, right?

…

…What's wrong?”

Rouxls' smile had been replaced by a perplexed expression. "You really just wanted to see me?”

This wasn't good. If they had just wanted to fool around, then Rouxls could justify using someone who was only using him in turn. But if his Treasure started falling for him, they were only going to get their heart broken. And that was the best case scenario. There was no way this could end well.

“Well, yeah. I just... I really like you.”

God, why were they making this so complicated?!

“Oh, I know. I can feel it, remember? That's why I'm drawn to you. It's impossible not to like someone when you can feel how much they like you...”

He sighed. “But you know we can't do this, right?”

The Rudinn looked down at the ground, sad but not surprised. “Yeah, I know. It's just that... after that night...” They looked back up at Rouxls and said, almost breathlessly, “I was going crazy not seeing you.”

Rouxls' heart skipped a beat. He took their hand in his. “Oh, my sweet Treasure.” He laced their fingers together and lifted the Rudinn's hand up to kiss it. As he pressed his lips against their hand, the intensity of the miss-matched eyes looking back at them made the Rudinn feel weak at the...

well...

“It's a good thing I don't have knees... or else I don't think I'd be able to stand..”

Rouxls' face broke into a seductive grin as he released his Treasure's hand and leaned in closer. “Now, I _know_ you're hitting on me.”

The Rudinn was blushing furiously at this point. They could felt the characteristic twinge of their dick beginning to swell. “I- I thought you said we c-couldn't do this.”

Rouxls froze, the smile still on his face, but all the seductiveness gone and replaced with worry.

“Right... Yes. I did...”

…

…

…

It wasn't clear who made the first move. All either of them knew was that suddenly their lips were pressed together so passionately it was almost violent. Each tongue was like a caged animal trying to break through until the lips imprisoning them were finally unlocked. Soon, both tongues were tangled up like they'd never tasted anything so wonderful as each other.

Before the night with his Treasure, Rouxls had almost forgotten how good it could feel to kiss someone. The King was not an amorous lover. Despite all the things they had done together, Rouxls could count on one hand the number of times the King had actually kissed him. Now, with the Rudinn's tongue curiously exploring the flesh connecting his lips, he thought he might die with pleasure. He was moaning deliciously when they stopped abruptly.

“ _Someone could still hear us.”_ They whispered.

“ _Right... Then we'll just have to be quiet,”_ he purred into the Rudinn's ear. _“Do you think you can do that for me, Treasure?”_

They let out a faint squealing sound as Rouxls ran his index finger down their chest. _“Not with the things that you do to me.”_

Rouxls' pupils dilated with lust. _“If you keep saying things like that, then I won't be able to keep quiet either...”_

His hand continued downward until he found the Rudinn's rapidly stiffening cock. He could feel it pulsating and wiggly slightly as it engorged with fluid. The Rudinn's breathing became labored as they tried not to moan at the feeling of Rouxls stroking them to full hardness through their clothes.

“ _Please... Please! Touch it directly!”_ they whispered.

Rouxls released his hold on the throbbing organ to remove his gloves.

“ _With pleasure~~!”_

The Rudinn's long garment stretched under them to cover their muscular underbelly. It would have to be hiked up pretty high to allow access to their swollen cock. They looked around nervously. Even though they were completely alone, the Rudinn was still nervous about exposing themself out in the open. Slowly, almost teasingly, they pulled the cloth upwards, inch by inch revealing more of their bare lower half.

The simultaneously embarrassed and aroused look on their face while they held their gown up over their erection was just too adorable to stand. Rouxls felt his own cock starting to poke out of its sheath.

“ _My Treasure, you look so beautiful like that...”_

The Rudinn was beside themself. They couldn't even look the Duke in the eye anymore. They were too full of embarrassment and adrenaline. They bit their lip to keep the sound in as Rouxls brushed his fingers against the tip of their bare cock, which coiled around the source of the contact. As he began to stroke, Rouxls hooked a finger underneath the Rudinn's chin and gently guided their face towards his.

“ _I want to see your beautiful face.”_

The Rudinn bashfully opened their diamond eyes to look into their lover's. Rouxls felt a strange sensation as the two focused their gazes on each other, like the bottom of his stomach had dropped out. It was sexual, to be sure, but there was more to it than that. A strange excitement he couldn't place. Whatever it was, it was unbelievably intense.

He wanted more of it.  
As he ran his tongue along their neck, he wondered how was it that a simple Rudinn could make him feel like this? Was it the thrill of a noble like him being with someone of such low standing? Was it having a partner that wanted him so badly? Was he just that starved for affection? Maybe his Treasure really was special, somehow.

As they got closer to their climax, it became harder and harder for the Rudinn to keep silent. Worried about being heard, Rouxls gently placed his free hand over his Treasure's mouth to muffle the sound.

“ _I love the way you moan for me, Treasure. But you have to stay quiet.”_

Rouxls felt their hot breath as they panted into his one hand while the other was occupied with their cock. With the way the prehensile organ was wriggling, it seemed to have a mind of its own. Rouxls tightened his grip and stroked harder. After only a few seconds, the Rudinn's cock started pulsing rhythmically. It couldn't be long now.

Their tongue lolled out of their mouth as they came, stifling a moan into Rouxls' hand. They licked his palm as their semen gushed out onto the ground beneath them. As the orgasm died down, Rouxls started to pull his hand away, but the Rudinn continued lapping at his fingers even after they had finished coming.

They opened their eyes to see Rouxls watching them suck on each digit with rapt interest. He couldn't figure out why this was so fucking hot to him. Was it the euphoria of watching his partner come? Were his hands always this sensitive? Was it his Treasure's half-lidded eyes and open mouth ready to suck?

_Oh god, yes, please look at me while you're doing thaaaaaaat...!!!_

He couldn't stand it any longer. His cunt was dripping and his cock was begging to be touched. He grabbed the Rudinn's hand and pressed it against the bulge in his pants. They could feel the warmth radiating from the blood pooling in his genitals.

They undid the clasps, but before they could slide their hand down his pants, Rouxls laid back on the ground, pulling them down far enough free his aching cock.

“ _I thought you didn't want to get dirty.”_

“ _Fuck it.”_

The Rudinn nestled themself between Rouxls' legs to examine his beautiful blue cock. A small bead of precum was leaking from the tip. They took it in their hand and planted several small kisses all the way down to the base. Rouxls chucked softly at the earnest display of affection. The Rudinn looked into his eyes, eager but nervous.

“ _I'm not very... experienced... so, let me know if it's not good, ok?”_

“ _If what's not g- mmmmmnnng!”_

Rouxls had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as his Treasure took his cock into their warm, wet mouth. He hadn't been expecting them to go this far out in the open. They had just came, but were as eager to please him as if they were still itching to be satisfied. It was clear that they weren't used to this when they gagged as his cock touched the back of their throat. So, the fact that they were doing so much for him, despite not quite knowing how, was _incredibly_ sexy.

They slipped their hand down to feel his wet entrance below. A gasp formed and died in his throat as the Rudinn slid a finger inside him. They could feel the Duke shudder as they explored the opening.

Rouxls had plenty of practice keeping quiet during sex, though it was usually because the King didn't let him make noise if he didn't want to hear him. So, the hard part about keeping quiet while his Treasure was sucking his cock was not that it was _difficult_ to control his voice, but that he didn't _want_ to. He wanted them to hear him. He wanted his Treasure to know how good they made him feel.

He contented himself with gently petting the top of their head as they sped up. They were starting to get into a rhythm now, their brow furrowed in concentration, little sighs escaping them. They added another finger inside him, gently pressing against his walls. They were working so hard to please both organs at once. They were working so hard to please _him_.

… _?!_

“ _Oh, god! Right there! Right theeeerrreee!”_

Rouxls bucked his hips as The Rudinn curled their fingers inside him, pressing against his sweet spot. It was like a fire had been lit. _“Don't s-sTOp, TreaSure!”_ His voice was strained with the effort of controlling his volume. _“I'm so cloOooSe!!!”_

It wasn't long before he was spilling his seed into their mouth with the strangled whine of a scream being suppressed. The Rudinn continued to suck, swallowing everything coming out of the cock in their mouth and only releasing their hold when they were sure he was spent.

Rouxls sighed as his Treasure pulled their fingers out of his contracting pussy. His slimy lubricant was oozing on to dirt where he laid motionless, a gorgeous mess of a man.

“ _Wow...”_ was all he could say.

“ _Was that good?”_

The Rudinn looked rather bashful, their face still flushed a dark green. Rouxls sat up and softly pressed his lips against his Treasure's forehead.

“ _It certainly felt like you knew what you were doing.”_

They smiled and wrapped their arms around the Duke, who returned the embrace and began to trace formless shapes on their back with his fingers.

“ _Who said you could be this cute?”_ he teased.

The Rudinn was giggling when a sudden noise caused the two to simultaneously release their hold on each other. They looked around for the source of the sound, only to find a weird bird knocking seed pods off of a tree onto the ground with a loud thud.

The Rudinn gulped. _“We need a better place to do this.”_

“ _I'll say,”_ Rouxls replied while brushing dirt off his backside. A thought occurred to him while the two of them silently readjusted their clothes. “You know, I can only teleport to places I've been before. I need to be able to see my destination in my mind, you see. So, if you were to show me around your quarters sometime...”

“… oh my god, we'd never have to worry about getting caught!”

“Not entirely. _You'd_ be much less likely to get caught. The King can still summon me at any time, and if I take too long to respond... he could get suspicious. So, I'll still have to be careful and you'll still have to be silent. But...

...I would like to do this again.”

 

 

 

“So, what happened?” the King of Spades asked, not bothering to look up.

The room was a large study one the highest floor of the castle. Rouxls had been summoned by the King for a routine update on affairs of the Kingdom. When he entered, he found the King studying a map on a desk at the opposite side of the room.

The question took the Duke by surprise. He tried to recall what the King could be referring to, but nothing came to mind.

“Um... Your Majesty?”

The King looked up at Rouxls. “Don't you have something to tell me?”

Kaard's poker face was non-existent. His eyes went wide as fear shot through him like an electric shock. He could feel the color rising in his cheeks, his muscles tensing and spasming. The King couldn't possibly know about his Treasure, could he?

Though it was difficult to tell with his face obscured, the King seemed to be narrowing his eyes. Whether in confusion, suspicion, or both, Rouxls couldn't say. “Lancer mentioned that a guard came to you with news. Something so terrible it couldn't be said in front of a child. Sounded pretty serious.”

There was a brief moment of complete silence as the two looked at each other. Then Rouxls let out a laugh that was far too loud and high to be natural, causing the King's face to bulge out in an expression that suggested raised eyebrows.

“Oh! That turnedEdeD out to be nOught at All, Your MageSty!” There was an unmistakable quiver in his voice which the King knew was only present when he was nervous. “Thou know Rudinns, always complaiNing about how Someone stoLeth their glow sharde or somethingth. I dealtTh with it accOurdingleigh. No Needst to WorryesT!”

The King studied Rouxls' face. His own was as blank as the other's was taught. “I see,” was all he said in response.

Rouxls had almost started to relax when the King began walking slowly towards him, his gaze steady. “You _do_ remember, don't you Kaard, the reason that you hold your title? You _do_ remember the promise you made? Tell me again _exactly_ what you pledged to me.”

He continued moving toward Rouxls long after the usual bubble of personal space was broken, causing the Duke to back up until he was pressed against the wall. Even with his own considerable height, the King seemed to tower over him. Rouxls didn't have to think back to the promise he had made to him when they were first negotiating their pact to each other. The King reminded him of the wording that Rouxls himself had used in that promise often enough.

“Un-unwavering loyalty and ob-bedience, Your Magesty,” he replied.

In an instant, the King's hand was around Rouxls' throat.

“ _Then why are you lying to me?”_ He growled.

Panic flooded Rouxls' senses. Did he know? How much did he know? Oh, God, think of something!

…..

It was no use. His mind was too full of thoughts of his Treasure powerless at the hands of the King. All he could do was stall.

“I'm not lying! I swear it!”

The fingers around his throat tightened as the King's face grew darker. Rouxls drew breath in short, painful gasps. His mind raced, but he wasn't witty enough to come up with a believable lie.

He was well and truly screwed.

“Do what you want to me. I have nothing else to say.”

The King chuckled and a dark grin spread across his face as he let go of the Duke. “Well, well... I'm almost impressed! Could it be that the spineless little worm has started to grow some backbone?”

A small wave of sweet relief passed over Rouxls. “That's _my_ word,” he muttered to himself as he massaged his throat.

“AND YOU'RE _MY BITCH_!” The King roared.

The relief was gone as quickly as it came.

“Don't try to act noble now, Kaard. You know you are good for _one thing_. And that one this is the only reason you have any power at all.” The King turned his back on Rouxls and walked back to where he was standing when Rouxls had first walked in. “Keep your secrets. I'm not worried in the slightest. Do you know why?”

“Because I couldn't possibly be a threat to you?”

“Because you're a fucking _idiot_. I was watching the wheels turning in your brain while you were trying to come up with a lie and at no point did it occur to you that you can _fucking teleport_.”

…

Son of a bitch.

The King barked out a cruel laugh at the embarrassment on Rouxls' face. The Duke straightened up and tried to regain some semblance of composure. “With all due respect, Your Majesty, 'tis difficult to think clearly when thou art being _choked_.”

“So you admit that you were trying to hide something?”

When would he learn to keep his damn mouth shut around the King? He had an uncanny ability to play him like a fiddle no matter how carefully he chose his words. Rouxls finally decided to bite his tongue, but he didn't have to wait long before the King continued. Both his mouths were twisted into twin predatory grins.

“I love to watch you squirm.” The King made his way towards the door. “You're dismissed for now.”

He stopped as he passed the Duke and palmed his hip in one of his large hands. Rouxls inhaled sharply as the King used his other hand to tuck his long hair behind his ear and speak into it.

“But you'll be waiting for me in my bed chambers tonight. We'll see then if I can't make you squeal.”

…

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

By the time Rouxls found his voice to reply, the door had already closed behind him.

So he _was_ to be punished. Whatever. He was used to it by now. At least he would have someone to think about while he was getting manhandled. He'd just have to be careful not to accidentally yell out their name.

As Rouxls stood there alone in the empty room, there was a strange feeling inside him that he couldn't quite place. As vein and selfish as he was, he had risked his safety to keep his Treasure safe. For the first time, he had put someone else first. Was this pride, maybe? Accomplishment?

No... though he doubted that the King would have done anything truly terrible to him, he had still lied out of self-preservation as well.

It puzzled the duke. All he really knew was that, for some reason, he really wanted to protect this one random Rudinn. Sure, they were an amazing lay, but it's not like he'd never fucked one of his admirers before. What was so different about this one? This one random... sweet... gentle... _wonderful_...

…

God dammit.

 _He_ was the one who had it bad, wasn't he?

 


End file.
